


Lovers Hold On To Everything

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Sex, Imprinting, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is bonded to an omega named Nola when a new boy comes to town, an unbonded omega named Louis. Harry and Louis become really close through Harry helping Louis with his struggle of understanding what it's like to be an omega, but then one day an terrible accident happens and everything changes. Louis is the only one that can help Harry and all it takes is for Harry to admit that he's not at fault for the accident for him to open up his heart to someone else, that someone being Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers Hold On To Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii so this is my first alpha/omega and knotting fic so feedback would be lovely :) I took some liberties with this because I'm no expert on this alpha/omega fandom so there's that. This is a three part fic (all parts are in one post below) so that being said, enjoy! :)
> 
> Oh, and the title is from Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding :)

**“So Lovers Hold On to Everything”**

**~ Part One: I Need You More Than I Can Take ~**

 

“You guys notice the new guy? I mean, how couldn’t you, what with all that suppressed-omega smell he’s giving off. Rumor has it that he’s unbonded. What the hell would an unbonded omega be doing here in a sea full of inbred betas?”

Liam, Niall, and Zayn all exchange a look and then Liam nods and puts on his best winning smile.

“Well, Nick, he must just be lost or something. You know he’ll be on his way once the elders hear about this. We all know very well that they don’t like outsiders.

“Does Harry know?” Nick asks curiously and Zayn rolls his eyes.

“You know Harry’s in rut right now. I doubt that he would even hear you if you screamed it in his ear. Not that you would even be able to get to him. No one knows where he went, except for Nola of course.”

“Right.” Nick nods. “Well, I’m off! Tell Harry to call me when you see him, he owes me twenty pounds.”

“Will do.” Liam says with a wave and the second Nick leaves, the three boys at the table lean into a huddle.

“What are we going to do?” Zayn asks. “New is dangerous. New could expose us, all of us.”

“We just have to be careful.” Liam says and Niall takes a big bite of his sandwich before piping up.

“We need Harry. He’d know what to do.”

“We can’t talk to him now, though, Ni.” Zayn says with an eye roll. “You know he’s going to be, um, indisposed until tomorrow or maybe even the next day.”

“It’s already been five days!” Niall squeaks. “How much sex can the guy take? Shouldn’t he like, chafe or something at this point?”

Liam and Zayn both laugh and Liam claps Niall on the back.

“Just be lucky you don’t have to worry about any of that, Nialler.”

“Well, it does sound kind of fun, being so sex crazed that you can’t do anything but for a few days.” Niall mumbles. “Kind of wish someone felt that way about me.”

Liam and Zayn exchange a look and then both lean in to kiss Niall on opposite cheeks.

“You’ll find your mate someday, Niall. Trust me. You’ve been seeing that Josh boy haven’t you?”

“Yeah, but he’s giving me the cold shoulder lately. Something about practicing for some show or something. I don’t know. All I know is if we don’t start getting it in soon _I’m_ going to start chafing from all the wanking I have to do to make up for it.”

Liam and Zayn both burst out laughing and Niall glares at them.

“What do you think the new guy’s deal is anyways?” Zayn asks after they calm down. “It’s really odd for another werewolf to just so happen to transfer to a school with a secret pack already going there, not to mention one of the only pack’s left within a 2,000 kilometer radius. Right?”

“It’s very strange, yes.” Liam agrees. “Especially since he’s an omega. Like, I’d get it if he was an alpha, he could be coming to fight for territory or revenge or to form a treaty. An omega, though, doesn’t have any reason to come here.”

“What if it’s because there’s so few male omegas left? Like, what if it’s because he senses there are alphas here, unbonded alphas and he just wants a mate?” Niall offers.

“That would make sense.” Liam says and Zayn and Niall both start looking at him with knowing smiles and Liam looks from one to the other before throwing up his hands. “No way! I’d have to see him first! You can’t just bond me off like that!”

“ _You_ _are_ one of the few unbonded alphas of age in our pack.” Zayn says as he pokes Liam in the cheek. “I’d be so proud to see you mated off. It would just warm my heart.”

Niall barks out a laugh and then nearly chokes on his food when he sees an unfamiliar face walking into the cafeteria and starts flailing wildly to get the other two boys’ attention.

“What is it Lassie?” Zayn says, the irony of them being part dog/wolf not lost on him.

“New guy! Eleven o’clock! Now ten, wait, now nine! Whatever, he’s over there by the fruit.” Niall says and they all turn and stare.

“He’s…pretty.” Zayn says with a cock of his head and an expression like it’s a weird concept to see a guy that’s actually pretty.

The boy in question has this caramel colored hair that sticks up in feathery wisps and sweeps across his forehead. He is on the shorter end, and he wears a lot of stripes and bright colored trousers that hug his curves, mostly his arse. When he looks across the crowded room nervously, the trio notice his bright blue eyes that look a bit scared and nervous.

Zayn was right, he is pretty.

“Should we ask him to sit with us, you know, get the low down on what the fuck he’s doing here?” Niall asks as he looks from the new boy back to his friends.

Zayn looks to Liam and then Liam nods before turning and smiling at the boy, waving his hand to beckon him over.

The boy freezes for a moment and they could almost see the question of running flit across his face. It only lasts a second, though and then he’s walking over to the boys’ table and he’s sitting in the open seat next to Zayn.

“Hi.” Liam offers. “You’re new here, right?”

The boy nods and blush rises on his cheeks.

“I’m Liam. This is Zayn and Niall.” Liam says politely and waits for the boy to offer his name.

“’M Louis.” He says and the blush deepens on his cheeks.

“Pleasure to meet you, Louis.” Liam said with that winning smile of his and he notices Niall shifting in his seat, probably expecting Liam to fill Louis in on why they called him over, but Liam doesn’t. “Where’re you from, Louis?”

“Doncaster. Mum got a new job and all that…” Louis says and then becomes particularly interested in his peas and doesn’t offer any more information.

Liam looks to Zayn and they both nod, understanding that they can’t pry, not here.

“Well, Louis, if you need anything, you can come to us. We’re kind of…the welcoming committee for new students. We like to look out for them and answer any questions they have.” Liam says with another sweet smile and Louis finally looks up.

“Thanks.” Louis says with a weak smile and then goes back to eating his peas in silence.

**~*~*~**

“What do you think our teachers are going to say about our week-long absence?” Nola asks as she kicks her feet up on the dash as she and Harry drive back towards home after their weekend in the woods.

“Don’t think they’ll say anything. My father said he’d take care of it.” Harry says and reaches a hand over to rest on Nola’s thigh. “Even if he didn’t, that was definitely worth an trouble we’re going to be in.”

Nola rolls her eyes and leans over to peck Harry on the cheek.

“You’re insane.” She whispers in between kisses.

“Maybe that’s why you love me.” Harry grins, his dimples popping out on his cheeks.

“Maybe.” Nola laughs and then hangs a hand out the window. “Just drive. I can’t wait to see what my mum’s made for dinner.”

Harry looks over and feels his heart skip and race at the sight of the beautiful girl next to him with her long blonde hair billowing in the wind from the open window, wayfarers perched on her freckle-spotted nose and red bandana tied around her hair.

The couple stays silent the rest of the way home with Nola dozing off eventually and Harry’s hand never leaving her thigh unless he needed to shift gears.

The second they pull into Nola’s drive, Nola’s twin little brothers come running out along with her older brother, Kota, and his mate, Staci.

Nola picks the twins up and spins them around as Harry gets out of the car and smiles at Kota, who nods at him with a thin smile.

Harry licks his lips and tries to diffuse the tension forming in his shoulders at the reproachful look in Kota’s eyes. Sure, Kota understands rut, seeing as he’s an alpha himself, but that doesn’t change the fact that he doesn’t want his baby sister getting the hell fucked out of her for six straight days, even if Harry is bonded to her for the rest of his life.

“Welcome home.” Staci says to Nola as they hug and Kota rests his hand on Nola’s shoulder.

“We missed you, baby girl.” Kota says and Nola rolls her eyes.

“Food ready?” Nola asks and Kota nods, motioning for her to come inside.

Nola runs over to Harry and jumps into his arms to kiss him once more before she leaves and Harry wraps his long arms around her tightly. 

“I love you.” Nola whispers into his neck as she places a soft kiss there and then slides down to the ground again.

“I love you, too. See you at school tomorrow.” Harry says and winks at her, making Nola giggle and flick the fedora sitting atop his curls.

“Later, loser.” Nola laughs and then runs into the house after her brothers.

Harry watches her go and then gets back in his car to drive home.

**~*~*~**

“Welcome home, Harry!” Niall shouts the second Harry steps out of his car in his driveway, where he is immediately tackled to the ground by his three best friends.

“Huh. Something tells me you missed me, Nialler.” Harry laughs and shoves the boys off him.

“I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep.” Niall jokes. “Inconsolable for days.”

Liam rolls his eyes and flicks Niall’s ear.

“He was fine.” Liam corrects. “Zayn however, may have shed a tear or two.”

“Fuck off I did not!” Zayn growls and then lunges for Liam and tackles him to the ground.

Harry just laughs and shakes his head as he grabs his duffle out of the back seat and walks up to his house.

“So besides those two being those two, what else did I miss? Anything big happening?” Harry asks, knowing the answer was going to be no because nothing interesting ever happens here.

“Actually yeah.” Niall says and then looks back over his shoulder at the two still wrestling on the ground.

“Wait, really?” Harry says and pauses. “Good or bad?”

“Not sure yet. Jury’s still out on that one.” Niall says and the calls for Liam and Zayn to hurry up. “Oi! Fuckers! Get your sorry arses over here. Harry wants to hear about Louis.”

“Who’s Louis?” Harry asks as Liam and Zayn pick themselves up and make their way over.

“New guy.” Zayn says and Liam shoots him a glare and he recoils a little.

“He’s a transfer from Doncaster, really shy and seems nervous. And get this – he’s an omega.” Liam shares and Harry screws up his face in confusion.

“An omega? From Doncaster? Why’s he here?” Harry asks. “And he’s a he? A male omega? That’s…different. Does he know…about us?”

“He has to. He has to have been able to smell the alpha off Liam when he ate with us today.” Niall says and Zayn nods.

“I was thinking you should talk to him.” Liam offers. “You just have a way with people and making them feel comfortable. I think you could get him to open up more. We couldn’t have really asked him much at lunch in the cafeteria because, you know, didn’t want to blow the secret.”

Harry nods and wipes his mouth with two fingers.

“Do we know where he’s staying? Like, where’d his family move into? I didn’t think there were any available houses.” Harry asks and then his mom is coming out the front door.

“Harry! You’re home!” Anne comes running down the front walk and Harry turns and hugs her.

“Missed you, mum.” He says. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

“Do you lot want to stay for dinner? I always seem to make way too much.” Anne says and the boys look between one another and then nod and say their ‘thank you’s.

“We’ll discuss this more later.” Harry says in a low voice to Liam, who nods and then follows Harry into the house.

**~*~*~**

The next day goes by slowly and Harry spends most of it searching for an unfamiliar face he could pinpoint as this ‘Louis’. He didn’t find him, not even at lunch when he had the help of Liam, Niall, and Zayn to point him out.

“Maybe he’s not here today.” Niall ponders.

“Maybe he’s already transferred back.” Zayn laughs.

“Doubt it.” Liam counters and looks to Harry. “He’s got to be around here somewhere.”

Harry nods and decides not to let it bother him because he’ll find him soon enough, he thinks.

Sure enough, Harry notices something new on his way out to his car after classes are over. Harry smells the unfamiliar scent the minute his feet hit the parking lot pavement and his head snaps up and immediately starts scanning for an unfamiliar figure.

Then he spots him, standing on the edge or the forest and the minute Harry notices him, he knows something’s not right. The boy’s entire body is quivering, and he looks rather tense.

Harry walks over to him as fast as he can without bringing attention to himself, his instincts setting off a red flag because he recognizes that quiver.

Harry grabs Louis by the arm and drags him into the thicket of trees, not stopping until he reaches the densest part of the forest and then he comes to a halt.

“Go on, then.” Harry says and he takes in the scared and small look in Louis’ eyes before giving him an encouraging nod or his head.

Louis backs away from Harry, the quivering only getting worse, and then turns and strips off his clothes as he runs further into the woods.

Harry closes his eyes and listens for the distinctive howl and then breathes in deeply through his nose to calm the urge to turn himself and gather the intel he knows he should be getting.

Harry may be an alpha, but there are still parts of him that are too kind and careful to want to do something to cause this new kid anxiety.

Louis came back twenty minutes later, looking sheepish and holding his sweater and pants, his boxers already pulled up around his waist.

“Mind telling me what just happened?” Harry says, but he’s careful to keep the edge out of his voice.

“I…lost control.” Louis says in a small voice. “I’m usually better it’s just…there’s so much…new here. I’ve never been around so many new scents and people.”

Harry thinks he has an idea of what set the boy off, but he doesn’t want to offer that until the boy does first.

“I’ve never been around so many alphas. My mum made sure that was never a possibility.” Louis says, his eyes casting downward.

“Why?” Harry asks before he can help himself.

“She wanted to keep me safe.” Louis says like it’s the simplest thing in the world. “She didn’t want me to be used and treated poorly.”

“What gave her the idea that alphas were going to treat you poorly?” Harry asks, heat flaring up in him and his fists clenching at his sides.

Louis cowers a bit and slips his sweater over his head.

“Dunno. Suppose it’s just what happened to her, so she doesn’t want me to go through the same thing.” Louis says, careful not to meet Harry’s eye.

They don’t say anything for a moment as Louis pulls on his trousers, and then Louis opens his mouth again.

“I know what you are, you know. And your friends. You’re the reason why I came here. I wanted to be around my own kind. Well, I guess there aren't really many _specifically_ like me, but you know what I mean, I think.” Louis says, blushing.

“You came here because you wanted to be around our pack?” Harry asks. “Don’t you have one where you’re from?”

“No. It’s just me and my mum. I’m all alone back there.” Louis says with a gesture of his hand. “I can’t…be who I am there anymore. I’m sick of having to hide it and take all these drugs to suppress it all.”

“Drugs?” Harry asks, confused.

“My mum is a chemist of sorts and she’s got loads of these suppressants and stabilizers to keep me from turning and to, um, keep me from going into heat and stuff like that. She’s even got me on a type of birth control.” Louis says with a laugh. “Bit ridiculous since until yesterday I haven't even come across a single alpha in my twenty years.”

Harry smiles a little at that, at the way Louis’ face kind of lights up when he smiles and his blue eyes get a special sort of twinkle in them.

“I didn’t know they made those for blokes.” Harry says.

“Yeah, I guess my mum’s trying to keep all her bases covered.” Louis says. “I’m Louis by the way, thanks for covering for me.”

“Harry,” Harry says. “And don’t mention it. It’s part of my, uh, duty I suppose, to make sure we don’t get exposed.”

“Yeah I noticed that the people at the school aren’t all, um, well, like you and me. How does that work, exactly? Is that really safe?” Louis asks.

“Well you were out in society for what did you say, like twenty years?” Harry counters with a half-smile.

“Yeah well, it’s easy to mask one now isn’t it? Not so much when you’ve got a whole pack of you running around.” Louis laughs and Harry smiles at the way Louis’ shyness from earlier is melting away.

“We manage.” Harry says. “We just have to be careful and keep ourselves under control twenty four seven.”

“I promise to be more careful, then. I’m sorry that I almost lost it.” Louis says, and then some of that original timidness is back.

“It’s okay, lucky I was there.” Harry says with a wink as he leans forward a little. “Oh! So where are you staying, then? I should probably get going, but if you need a lift somewhere I’d gladly give you one.”

“Erm, I’ll be okay.” Louis says as he looks off into the forest, clearly avoiding Harry’s gaze.

Harry frowns and then reaches out to touch Louis’ arm.

“It’s really not a problem at all.” Harry presses and Louis stuffs his hands in his pockets. “I’ll give you a lift to your mum’s.”

“You can’t.” Louis mumbles softly. “She’s back in Doncaster.”

“She’s what?” Harry says in disbelief. “Louis, did you come here alone?”

“I may have.” Louis says, his eyes finally lifting to meet Harry’s.

“You ran away?” Harry says loudly, still not able to wrap his mind around this.

“I may have.” Louis repeats and sucks his lips into his mouth. “Look, you probably wouldn’t understand because you’ve been able to live true to yourself your entire existence. I’ve lived in fear and a drugged up haze since my dad died when I was eleven. It sucked and I had to get away.”

“Where are you staying, then?” Harry asked as he bit his tongue to keep from prying about Louis’ personal life.

“The woods are a good a place as any.” Louis shrugs.

Harry stares at Louis and then shakes his head.

“No. You can’t stay out here all night. Even if you turn, it’s still not safe. Some of us patrol at night and it wouldn’t be good for them to come across you in the middle of the night all by yourself. Even if I warned them, they wouldn’t take to kindly to a stranger sleeping in our territory.”

“Where do you suggest I go, then?” Louis says stepping forward. “You got a spare room I can crash in?”

“No, but I know someone that does.” Harry says with a shrug. “Come on.”

 

Louis pauses for a minute, and it takes Harry stopping and turning back to give him an impatient look for Louis to finally give in and follow Harry.

**~*~*~**

“I have to tell you something.” Harry says as he lays down on Nola’s bed.

“Oh yeah?” Nola says as she lays down with her head against Harry’s broad chest, her face turned up to him.

“You may have noticed today, but there’s a new guy in town. His name’s Louis and he’s…one of us.” Harry says and watches Nola’s face carefully.

“One of us, like _one of us?”_ Nola says sitting up.

Harry nods and tucks Nola’s hair her hair behind her ear.

“What’s he doing here?” Nola asks as she lays back down.

“It’s complicated.” Harry says as he strokes his fingers through Nola’s hair.

“You’ve talked to him?” Nola asks incredulously. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Relax, Nol. He’s an omega. And besides, it’s part of my duty to the pack as an alpha to investigate possible threats.” Harry says.

“Well, if he’s an omega doesn’t that mean he’ll want to mate? No bonded omega would come here alone, so I’m assuming he’s unbonded. You know he could be coming here to bond with one of our alphas and then get valuable information to bring back to his pack!” Nola said, her voice rising as she continued talking.

“Relax, Nol. I don’t think that’s what’s happening here. I trust my instincts and no red flags went up when we talked. I think he’s just trying to find his place and he stumbled across our pack and wants to just hang out here for awhile until he gets on his feet. He’s going to be staying at Zayn’s until he finds a place of his own.” Harry says.

Nola looks like she wants to argue, but all it takes is one semi-stern look to silence her. Harry hates using his alpha ways on her to get her to do something – or not do something – but there was something about the Louis situation that made Harry want to get defensive about him.

“I love you.” Harry whispers and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s not talk about this anymore, yeah? It’s getting dealt with and everything will be okay. I don’t want to argue with you.”

Nola smiles and then shifts so she’s straddling Harry’s hips and smirking down at him.

“I’ve got a better idea than arguing.” Nola says and then she leans in and kisses Harry with earnest.

Harry hums and reaches up to cradle Nola’s face and hooks his legs around her hips to flip them over. Harry moves his lips to Nola’s neck, licking at her skin and then nuzzling into the spot where he had marked her five months ago when they had bonded themselves to each other for life.

Nola gasps and tangles her fingers in Harry’s curls and tugs playfully until Harry pulls back and grins at her. Harry can tell Nola wants him to kiss her, but she can’t ask for it because of the submissive omega in her.

So instead, Harry whispers in a soft voice, “Kiss me.”

And of course she does.

**~*~*~**

The day the news hits is quite possibly the worst day in the life of the pack.

Harry is inconsolable and nobody even knows where he went once he found out.

Losing one’s mate when you’re bonded so young and so strongly like that is near unbearable.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn all scour the woods for him for hours and hours, but they know him well enough to know he probably doesn’t want to be found.

Louis has been here for two and a half weeks at this point, and he and Harry had grown quite close, spending all of their free time in the woods together talking and Harry helping Louis deal with life without the drugs his mother kept him on. Harry is Louis’ best friend, and something about the way Harry smiles and laughs – everything so carefree – when he’s with Louis, makes Louis think that he might be becoming Harry’s best friend, too.

Louis is also the only one that knows where Harry went.

“Breakfast.” Louis says softly as he sets a plate in front of Harry where he’s curled up in bed, in the same position he’s been in since he came here yesterday morning. “Haz, you need to eat something.”

Harry shifts and rubs his eyes, blinking a few times and smiling weakly when his eyes land on Louis, but then his smile fades and the sheer pain blankets his features.

“She’s gone.” Harry whispers and then curls back in on himself and throws the blankets over his head.

Louis sighs and pulls the blankets off Harry’s head and sits down next to Harry.Harry growls and glares at Louis.

“Time to eat something. You need to think of a way to deal with this.” Louis says softly.

“The fuck do you know about this?” Harry snarls and sits up quickly, his eyes fire. “You have never been bonded to someone. You have never had to lose someone you love more than life itself. You don’t know what it’s like to feel like half or a whole, and then to have that other half ripped away from you!”

Harry starts sobbing and he looks so broken Louis doesn’t even know what to do with himself.

“I do know what it’s like, Haz. I lost my father. I watched my mother deal with losing her soul mate. Why do you think she had me on all those drugs and suppressants? She didn’t want me to have to go through the same thing she did. You’re not the only one who’s ever lost someone, Harry.” Louis says and forces back the tears of his own.

Harry narrows his eyes at Louis, clearly not ready to give up the upper hand of self-pity.

“You won’t get it, Lou. You’re not an alpha. You won’t ever understand the _responsibility_ that comes with it. It was my duty to take care of her, to protect her. I’ve failed, Louis. I’ve let her down; I’ve let everyone down! They all know that I failed and that I’m not fit to ever lead the pack. Do you know how embarrassing that is, to have your father be the pack leader and to know that you’ll never be good enough to follow in his footsteps? It’s horrible.”

“Harry, this isn’t your fault. You weren’t driving the car that hit her. You weren’t even there so no one can blame you.” Louis argues.

“That’s exactly why they’re going to blame me! I _wasn’t_ there! I’m supposed to protect her no matter what; I’m supposed to watch out for her. Her family trusted me. I failed.” Harry says, his voice getting choked off by a sob. “God, I loved her so much.”

Louis doesn’t know what else to say, so he reaches out and tries to sooth Harry, but Harry flips out and smacks his hand away.

“No.” Harry growls. “Don’t.”

Harry stands up then and throws the blankets off him, his whole body shaking. Harry runs outside and starts throwing off all this clothes until he’s completely naked and full out sprinting into the woods.

Harry transforms with a leap and a howl, letting his anger and frustration fuel him. Harry usually has so much more control than this, but he thinks he really can’t be blamed for his lack of control right now seeing as Nola’s gone.

_Nola’s gone._

Harry runs through the trees and doesn’t stop until he’s really far away, so far away, he doesn’t recognize the scents or sights around him. He knows this is dangerous, there could be other wolves out there that would not take too kindly to an outsider, but right now, Harry doesn’t care.

Harry slows his run and starts walking along, looking up at the sky and noticing it was near dark. Harry knows he should probably turn back because he knows everyone is worried about him.

Harry turns and then stiffens when he hears a voice in his head, and it’s not one he was expecting at all.

“Haz? Harry can you hear me? If you can, please come back. I’m sorry we fought.”

“Louis?” Harry thinks back, willing his thoughts to project to Louis.

“Haz! Where are you?” Louis asks in Harry’s head, and Harry assumes Louis must be close because thought sharing doesn’t extend over extreme distances, although he’s unsure of the exact distance.

“Not sure. I’m on my way back.” Harry thinks and waits for Louis to respond with an ‘okay’ before he turns around and heads back the way he came.

Harry has turned back by the time he’s walking up to the cabin where he and Louis are staying, and there’s Louis, pacing back and forth waiting for him. The second Louis sees him, he walks up and punches him in the arm.

“Fucking twat.” Louis mutters and Harry glares and him because _wait a minute that was uncalled for._

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t just go running off like that when we’re having a perfectly good argument! I had loads of points I wanted to make and I was sure, if given just a few more seconds, I was about to have you seeing things my way.” Louis says, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance, but then his lips are cracking into a smile.

Harry rolls his eyes and for the first time since he heard the news, Harry smiles.

“I prefer fucking _wanker_ , thank you.” Harry chides and then walks back into the house.

Louis follows Harry and sits down on the couch and waits for Harry to join him, who is busy fixing some tea.

“Are we going to talk about this some more or would you prefer a different topic?”

“How is it that I could hear your thoughts?” Harry wonders aloud, completely ignoring Louis’ comment.

“What do you mean? I just figured since you’re an alpha you could hear anyone’s thoughts.” Louis shrugs.

“No. I can only hear thoughts of those in my pack. And everyone in the pack can hear each other’s thoughts its called thought-sharing or collective thinking. I shouldn’t be able to hear someone’s thoughts that aren’t in my pack. You’re not in my pack.” Harry explains and looks at Louis, who just shrugs again.

“Probably some fluke omega-alpha thing.” Louis suggests and then moves on. “Fix me a cuppa would you?”

Harry rolls his eyes because _of course_ he’s going to fix Louis some tea, that’s the whole reason he was putting the kettle on. That and so he would have something to do with his hands as a little distraction.

“Haz?” Louis says in a small voice.

“Yeah, Lou?” Harry responds and turns back to look at him.

“Seeing as you don’t want to talk about, _you know,_ um, can we talk about something else?” Louis asks as he shifts on the couch.

“Of course.” Harry says as he leaves the kettle on the burner and goes to sit next to Louis, sensing that this was something important.

“Um, well, as you know, I’ve gone completely off the suppressants and things my mum had me on, and so far it’s been great. I’m learning to control my turning and I’m able to fully embrace all the good parts of being what we are. But. This is a little embarrassing. I don’t exactly know what to do about heat. I’m…a little scared to be honest.”

Harry nods and Louis looks up at him, his blue eyes teary and worried.

“You’re going to be okay, you know. It’s not as scary as it seems and you have no idea what it’s going to feel like when you get it satisfied. I mean, I’ve never been in heat myself, but alphas have a similar cycle called rut, and granted it’s not the desperate need to _get_ fucked, quite rather the opposite, but it’s still a desperate need to fuck and fuck _a lot_.”

“What if no one wants me?” Louis whispers. “I get the feeling that I’m kind of…repulsive to most of the alphas here. What do I do if I can’t get an alpha to fuck me? It’s going to be strong because of all the alpha hormones around me all the time. I’m practically swimming in it.”

“Once you go into heat, no alpha’s going to be able to resist you, Lou. You’re going to be giving off some pheromones or your own that no alpha in it’s right mind can resist.” Harry winks and knocks his shoulder into Louis’.

Louis ponders this, and then nods. “I guess that makes me feel a little better.”

Louis looks up at Harry and grins and then pokes a finger into Harry’s dimple.

“Tell me you believe me that it’s not your fault.” Louis whispers quietly.

Harry sighs and closes his eyes. “Lou…”

“Tell me you believe that.” Louis presses, reaching up to cup Harry’s cheek and turn Harry’s face to him, rubbing his thumb against Harry’s skin to coax him to open his eyes. “I know you, Haz. I know you’re going to let this eat you alive and you’re going to dwell on it and all the ‘what could I have done’s and ‘I should have been there’s. It’s not healthy and I _know_ Nola wouldn’t want you to ruminate on this and throw your life away because of this. You’re too special, Harry, to have this be the end of everything.”

Harry’s eyes opened part way through Louis’ little speech, and he keeps his gaze trained on Louis. Harry stares at Louis, stares into his blue eyes and his breath near catches at the pure sincerity in them.

It was somewhere during Louis’ speech that everything in Harry’s mind shifted.

Harry is suddenly looking at Louis completely different. Harry had never noticed how _beautiful_ Louis truly is. How his cheekbones are perfectly shaped and sharp. How little crinkles form by his eyes when he smiles or laughs. How his lips quirk up when he’s keeping a secret and the way a blindingly bright smile envelopes his whole face when he’s really, truly happy.

Harry wants to touch Louis, to touch his smile and his eye-crinkles. Harry wants to feel Louis’ heart, to feel if it’s really has big at it seems and to see if it’s still beating for just himself, or if he’s sensed this shift, too, and his heart is now beating for the two of them collectively.

Louis stares back at Harry and while this whole shift took a matter of seconds and seemed to come completely out of nowhere, Louis seems to feel it, too.

“Haz.” Louis breathes and then he’s reaching his other hand out to Harry’s face, but quickly recoils, suppressed by his omega hormones.

Louis looks scared and nervous, so Harry makes the snap decision to let him know he’s not in the dark here, that he’s not the only one.

Harry leans forward and presses his lips to Louis’ tentatively, carefully. Louis nearly pulls away out of shock, but then his fingers are curling into Harry’s jumper greedily and he’s pulling Harry closer to him.

Harry growls and presses himself more forcefully, more purposefully, into Louis. Louis whines against Harry’s lips and lays back against the couch, willing Harry to follow him down.

Harry does, but only for a second before he’s pulling away.

“Louis. God, _Louis_.” Harry breathes, his eyes dilating and drinking in Louis laid out underneath him, Louis’ legs falling parted.

Harry leans down and licks at Louis’ pulse point, feeling his teeth sharpen and ache to be bared and sunk into Louis’ flesh, marking him as Harry’s and only Harry’s.

“H-Haz.” Louis keens and wriggles his fingers into Harry’s curls, tugging on the strands.

Harry pulls back and looks at Louis, seeing something in Louis’ features that calm the need that’s bubbling up inside him.

“Is this…is this okay?” Harry asks, pulling his hands out from where they were pinned underneath Louis. “I don’t want to cross any lines or push you.”

“It’s you, isn’t it.” Louis says like a statement. “I didn’t feel it until a moment ago, like…what just happened? All of a sudden, I…wanted you. Like desperately. Like, I would do anything for you. I feel like I need you.”

“I think…we’ve imprinted.” Harry explains. “It’s like, the moment I accepted that Nola’s death wasn’t my fault, and that there was nothing I could have done to save her, that it was just a unavoidable tragic loss, my mind and body decided it should move on and I guess that’s you.”

“How romantic, ‘I guess that’s you’.” Louis teases, rolling his eyes.

Harry play-punches Louis in the arm and when Louis swings back, Harry is forced to pin Louis’ arms down, to which Louis’ entire body falls pliant, and he loses all fight as he blinks up at Harry, pupils wide and lips parted slightly.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry breathes. “How’s that for romantic?”

Louis quirks a half-smile and Harry presses a soft kiss to his jaw.

“I suppose it fits since we’re so close already. You’re my best friend, Lou. It’s only fitting that we imprint on each other. I suppose it’s not hard to think that we’d have fallen in love if we were both human. Might have taken longer, but I could see that happening.” Harry reasons.

“What about Nola?” Louis whispers, shrinking back into the couch at mentioning her name.

“I was bonded to her. It was pure instinct and need for a mate. I will always love her like any wolf loves their mate, but this, this is different. Sudden, unexpected, but beautifully different.”  Harry answers, his lips turning up into an un-fightable smile at the end.

A smile starts on Louis’ own lips, quickly spreading to reach all corners of his face, especially his eyes, which light up and crinkle at the corners.

“I think that’s why I could hear you, you know, when I turned. It’s legend that soul mate’s can communicate through their thoughts, no matter what pack their from.” Harry says and brushes his fingers over Louis’ cheek.

“Soul mates, huh?” Louis says with a playful twinkle in his eyes. “You really believe in destiny, Haz?”

Louis has his fingers twirling in the hem of Harry’s jumper, playing with the fabric caught in his fingers.

“I suppose I do.” Harry says, nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck slowly.

“That’s,” Louis starts and he's cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Harry nips at Louis’ pulse point. “Cute.”

“ _You’re_ cute.” Harry teases, lifting up and bopping Louis on the nose. “Now, should we take this to the bedroom, or…”

“What?” Louis says and scrambles up the couch a little.

“Well, that’s usually how these things work. You meet your mate and then you solidify it by bonding to each other.” Harry explains, his eyes searching Louis’ as they become more and more anxious.

“By bonding you mean…” Louis says, his nerves cutting his sentence short.

“Sex and knotting, yeah.” Harry says without a single fraction of awkwardness.

“Harry…I have to tell you something.” Louis says and he places his hands on Harry’s chest, pushing him into a siting position.

“Anything.” Harry says, his hands reaching for Louis’ and pulling them into his lap.

“I’ve never…” Louis starts. “Um, the drugs my mum had me on, they kind of…killed my sex drive. I never felt the need to like, even have a wank or anything.”

Louis looks so small and Harry just wants to scoop him up and tuck him into the bed and curl his longer body around him, holding him tight.

“That doesn’t matter, Lou. I’m going to take care of you.” Harry says and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Harry stands up then and holds his hand out to Louis for him to take.

“Haz, Haz. Where are we going?” Louis says as he scrambles up from the couch. 

Harry stops and turns around to pull Louis against him, cradling his face in his free hand.

“I want to sleep with you, and before you freak out, I don’t mean sex. I mean sleep, under the blankets in that bed in there. I want to cuddle you close and fall asleep with my arm around you and your head on my chest. I may even crack a window so it’s chilly and we have to cuddle closer. No talking, no anything, just sleep. We have time to work up to the bigger things, when you’re comfortable and ready.” Harry says and Louis is blushing and looking up at Harry from underneath his freakishly (beautifully) long eyelashes.

Louis lifts up on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. When he pulls back, Harry’s grinning and Louis’ eyes are wet.

“I’m just a little afraid.”  Louis whispers. “I want to know…I want to know what heat would be like, but I’m scared.”

“You want to know what being in heat is like?” Harry asks, amused.

“I think so.” Louis says carefully. “ I mean, I don’t really know anything about it.”

“Let’s just say, things get interesting.” Harry says and his eyes flicker down to Louis’ lips and then back to his eyes.

“Uh, back to my question…” Louis says and Harry can tell he’s getting to him. “Are we, you and me, going to…like am I going to taken over by the desire to, you know, please you?”

Harry barks out a laugh and runs his fingers through his curls. Louis stares at Harry nervously until Harry stops laughing and blinks at him.

“I mean, I’m not going to force myself on you or anything. You have a choice in the matter.” Harry explains.

“From what I know, I don’t. It’s like, my body’s going to take over and I don’t get to say if I want the person I have a…a craving for.” Louis says and looks down at his clasped hands.

Harry looks mock offended and places his hand over his chest. “Am I really that repulsive to you that you couldn’t dream of being with me?”

Louis blushes something fierce and then nervously fixes his hair.

“No! I mean, obviously I find you really attractive. Like, _really_ attractive. I just…I’m afraid that I will be doing this for the wrong reasons. I…feel something special for you so I know that it will be okay, but I just…I’m sacred to get taken over and have it solely based on carnal need rather than love. That’s what I always wanted out of life. Love. This whole ‘mating’ thing seems like love doesn’t have anything to do with it, like it’s based on need rather than true emotions.” Louis rambles.

“I get that.” Harry nods and reaches for Louis to tilt his head so he has to look at him. “That’s why I’m not going to force anything.”

“That’s why I freaked the first day I met you, you know. The minute I smelled you…I couldn’t control myself anymore. And you were bonded to someone else then! Think how bad it’s going to be once I actually go into heat.”

“You’ll be fine. I promise. I’m going to take care of you. Hundred percent.” Harry promises.

Louis smiles and then turns to start walking towards the bedroom, tugging Harry along with him.

“You said something about wanting to sleep with me? I’m feeling a bit tired after all this emotional talk so.” Louis says and Harry laughs and chases Louis into the bedroom.

**  
**

**~ Part Two: You Promise Forever And A Day~**

Harry and Louis spend the next twenty-four hours in bed, and they did actually sleep for a good chunk of that. The other fifteen hours were spend whispering secrets to each other and then exploring each other’s bodies with soft, curious kisses and brushes of cautious fingertips. Harry learned that Louis is self conscious about his rather curvy figure and his slightly pudgy tummy – he tried valiantly to keep Harry from slipping underneath his t-shirt – and Louis learned that Harry is particularly ticklish, everywhere.

Some say that twenty-four hours is not nearly enough time to fall in love with someone or to know they have become your whole world, but Louis and Harry are not two of those people.

Louis is tucked under Harry’s arm and snuggling into the soft skin of Harry’s chest.

“We need to go back. Today probably.” Harry says and it’s the first thing either of them have said in a few hours, and Louis makes a soft sound of protest.

“What are they going to say?” Louis says, suddenly very concerned for Harry.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it.” Harry says with a kiss to Louis’ temple.

Louis burrows deeper under the covers and tucks himself in tighter to the blankets, the cracked window serving its purpose of making them cuddle closer.

“I love you.” Harry whispers and tilts Louis face up.

Louis glows and those damned crinkles at the corners of his eyes pop up and Harry wants to repeat what he just said over and over until his lungs give out.

“I love you, too.” Louis says and Harry can see it in his smile – the world’s brightest and most genuine smile ever – that Louis has never been happier in his life.

“Now, let’s get home, yeah?” Harry says and gives Louis one last squeeze before rolling out of the bed and pulling on a pair of sweats over his boxers and an old t-shirt.

Louis follows after him after a bit more prodding and affection, curling into Harry’s arms like a sleepy lump.

“Come on, Lou.” Harry whisper-sings. “I promise to make it worth your while.”

Louis peeks an eye open and smiles dubiously. “How you gonna do that, exactly?”

“I can think of a few ways.” Harry says and then walks into the kitchen to pour coffee into two thermoses so they could drink it on the road.

Louis comes out of the bedroom in Harry’s jumper from the other day, the sleeves covering his hands and the collar practically hanging off one shoulder, the hem almost covering the hem of Louis’ boxers, as he wasn’t wearing any pants.

Harry thinks he’s definitely in love.

“’M ready.” Louis says, rubbing his eye with his sleeve-covered hand.

“Pants might be important.” Harry points out, even though part of him – most of him – is definitely okay with this image.

Louis looks down and blushes, rushing back into the bedroom to find some sweats, all while Harry chuckles from his spot at the sink.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis and Harry are in the car and driving back home.

“How do you think they’re all going to take it?” Louis says, aviators perched on his nose and Harry’s sweater sleeves pulled over his hands.

“Fine, they’ll understand. It’s not the first time something like this has happened.” Harry says as he sneaks a sideways peak at Louis and grins at him.

“Not the first time that someone has re-mated?” Louis asks and Harry nods.

“I want you to move in with me.” Harry says after barely even a second break.

“Excuse me?” Louis gasps, his hand flying to his chest.

“I want you to move in with me. It’s normal for mates to live together.” Harry says like it’s so simple.

“Is that what we are, then?” Louis asks and it’s not in a condescending way or anything, just genuinely curious.

“I like to think so.” Harry says confidently.

“And you’re family would be okay with this?” Louis asks, but his huge grin is making Harry think he’s definitely not opposed to this proposal.

“They will be. My mum just wants me to be happy and my father will be happy about the prospect of ‘keeping the family genes going’.” Harry says and rubs his nose with the back of his hand.

“Well, I’d be honored.” Louis says and leans over to peck Harry on the cheek.

“I want to stop at Nola’s house first.” Harry says after a beat of silence. “I want to check in on her family.”

Louis’ jaw clenches, but he nods, knowing this is important to Harry.

“Are you…are you okay with that?” Harry asks, knowing Louis won’t protest unless directly asked.

“I know it’s important to you.” Is all Louis says and Harry smiles.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry says. “Means a lot.”

**~*~*~**

Harry pulls into Nola’s family’s driveway and steps out of the car quickly, whispering for Louis to wait in the car.

Harry walks up to the front door and knocks, quickly stuffing his hands in his front pockets as he held his breath.

“What are you doing here?” Kota says the second he opens the door.

 _Damn,_ Harry thinks. He had been hoping Kota would not be the one to open the door.

“I came over to offer my condolences and to tell you all how much Nola meant to me and how sorry I am that she’s gone.” Harry says and Kota just continues to glare at him.

“Yeah well, that doesn’t change the fact that she’s dead, no thanks to you.” Kota says and Harry feels himself wanting to get defensive.

“Kota.” Staci’s voice comes from within the house. “Enough.”

Kota turns and glares at his mate, but doesn’t argue with her.

“It’s not Harry’s fault at all. She was coming home from a friend’s house, separating her time evenly between different things like _you_ suggested. Harry wasn’t there, but do you know who the first person on the scene was? Harry.” Staci says as calmly as possible.

Harry cringes a bit at the memory; of feeling like his heart was ripped out the second she was hit, even though he didn’t know what had happened; of seeing Nola’s lifeless body.

Kota’s jaw clenches and unclenches, but Harry notices he’s softening.

“There’s also another reason why I came here.” Harry says. “There’s something I want you to hear from me first.”

Harry takes a deep breath and prepares to tell his news.

“I’ve imprinted.” Harry says. “On Louis. He’s the new omega in town and…I love him. Even though Nola and I were young, we still managed to talk about if one day one of us was no longer here, we should try to find a new mate. Nola said that it is the greatest pain to have loved and have to grow old without that person, living out your life with half of you missing. I lost my other half, but I’ve been able to find someone who can fill in the hole and patch me up.”

Kota and Staci exchange a glance, one where Staci is clearly trying to silently talk Kota off the ledge and from wanting to tear Harry limb from limb.

“Babe, we’ve talked about this as well. You know this is right. It’s what Nola wanted.” Staci says and Kota’s hands ball into fists.

Harry’s stance quickly changes to one of attack, but it’s unnecessary because Kota calms seconds later and nods.

“I understand. I’m not thrilled, but I understand.” Kota says and Harry nods, excusing himself then because he doesn’t want to overstay his welcome.

And because Louis ( _his Louis)_ is waiting for him in the car.

“How’d it go?” Louis asks as he straightens up from his slouched position on the seat.

“Better than I had hoped. They know about you, about you and me.” Harry says as he starts the car and backs out of the drive.

“What? How’d they find out already?” Louis asks, his voice full of concern.

“They didn’t find out. I told them. I wanted them to hear it from me first. I owed them that much.” Harry explains, his hand sliding over to rest on top of Louis clenched one. “Hey, everything’s okay.”

Louis looks at Harry wearily, but his furrowed brow calms and he smiles at Harry.

“If you say so.” Louis says and Harry nods curtly.

 

**~*~*~**

 

The drive to Harry’s doesn’t take long, it’s basically walking distance from Nola’s, something Harry used to thoroughly enjoy.

They pull into the driveway and Harry turns off the car before shifting in his seat to face Louis.

“Ready, babe?” Harry says, his fingers reaching out to brush along Louis’ cheek, making Louis blush.

Louis simply nods and blinks and then holds very still, his whole being seeming to ask Harry for a kiss. Harry chuckles and leans in to press his lips to Louis’, his hands moving to Louis’ face and neck to hold him in place.

Harry is leaning over the center console, which is a bit awkward, so he makes to shift his body so he’s on his knees on the driver’s seat, the rest of his body curving over to Louis. Harry likes this, likes how desperate for Louis his position makes him feel, like he’d do anything just to simply _touch_ the other boy.

He probably would.

Harry and Louis break apart when there’s a tapping at the window and Harry turns to see Niall standing there, his expression giddy and only a little judge-y.

Harry opens the car door and Niall gives him an eyebrow wiggle.

“In your parent’s driveway, really Harry? I knew you had balls but damn.” Niall says and then pulls Harry into a rib-cracking hug. “Good to have you back.”

“Where are the rest of the lads? Liam, Zayn?” Harry asks completely ignoring Niall’s comment.

“Well, that’s a story for later. I promise it’s good, so, _so_ good. So I’m going to make you wait as punishment for not telling me where you were and not telling me about _this.”_

“Sorry for wanting to keep something to myself while it’s still new.” Harry says defensively, but he softens almost immediately because it’s Niall and he’s always happy and you can’t stay annoyed at him.

Louis has gotten out of the car at this point and is walking over to Harry’s side. Louis tugs on the collar of Harry’s sweater he’s still wearing so it reveals less skin and then tucking himself into Harry’s willing body.

“Hi, Niall.” Louis says, one of his hands finding Harry’s chest as his other sneaks behind Harry to rest on his far hip.

“Louis.” Niall responds with a nod.

“Let’s go inside, yeah? I’m sure mum wants to see me.” Harry says feeling a bit guilty because he left without telling her anything.

Harry leads the way into the house, Niall and Louis trailing after him. Harry’s parents hug him right away, then they of course scold him in stern voices about the dangers of running off without so much as a note.

Harry sits his parents down after they calmed a bit and tells them about Louis, which they of course take beautifully. His mum even hugs Louis and kisses his cheek.

Harry also informs them that he wants Louis to move out of Zayn’s and come stay with him permanently, which after a little hesitation, they agree to. Harry’s argument was that they had wanted Nola to move in, but she had a family to think about, and seeing as Louis has no family here, it only seems right.

Harry tells Louis he wants to show him to his room, _their_ room, and Louis blushes and follows him up the stairs with a shy nod.

It’s different, Louis decides. He’s been in Harry’s room before, sure, but now it feels…different. Heavier. More special. And Louis loves it.

Harry tangles his fingers with Louis’ and walks him to the bed, only then noticing that Niall had followed them upstairs.

“Niall, mate, what are you still doing here?” Harry laughs and crosses his arms over his chest as Louis sits down and wiggles a little to get comfortable.

“I er…don’t want to go back home yet. It’s boring.” Niall says and then runs to Harry’s bed and belly-flops down next to Louis, who scrunches up his nose at Niall disapprovingly. “Unless you guys were gonna be like, having sex or something then I suppose I will make myself scarce.”

“No.” Louis says, now the one to cross his arms. “We weren’t.”

“Why can’t you hang out with Zayn or Liam?” Harry asks, still standing in front of the two on his bed.

“Well,” Niall starts, rolling over on his back and dangling his head off the bed to stare at Harry upside down. “That’s the story. They’re too busy fucking to hang out with me.”

 _“What?”_ Harry shouts in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

“Liam’s in rut and apparently Zayn was there and decided to let Liam fuck him through it.” Niall shrugs. “Bout time if you ask me.”

“I repeat…what?” Harry says, still unable to process this.”

“Liam and Zayn,” Niall starts and Harry nods to signal he’s following. “Are doing the dance with no pants.”

Harry nods and then shakes his head to get the mental image of two of his best mates going full-carnal on each other. Louis makes a small sound from the bed and when Harry looks at him, he notices he’s holding back laughter.

“I’m sorry. Niall’s just funny and _you’re face…”_ Louis says in between giggles and Harry flicks him on the nose.

“So do we think this is going to be a thing now?” Harry asks Niall.

“I want to assume so. Depends on if Liam knots him or not.” Niall says and Louis gets a confused face and looks up at Harry, but Niall continues. “I mean, I think it means something that he’s the only one Liam’s fucking through it. I mean, you remember. When you went into rut before you bonded, you had a whole cue of viable mates lined up outside your door.”

“Knots?” Louis asks and Harry looks at him and realizes he really doesn’t know what they’re talking about, and Harry’s thankful Louis decides to ignore the ‘whole cue of viable mates’ comment.

“Uh, yeah.” Harry says and then looks at Niall, who gets the idea that he really should go now because the conversation is going to get awkward soon.

Niall excuses himself and Louis doesn’t even really seem to notice as he’s too focused on Harry.

“What’s that mean, exactly?” Louis asks carefully, his eyes looking a bit anxious.

“Well,” Harry says as he sits down next to Louis and brushes his hair out of his eyes. “When an alpha is about to come, a knot forms at the base of their cock and works to lock them into their mate so when they come, they are forced to stay inside their mate to better the chances of, well, getting their mate pregnant.”

Harry notices Louis’ face going white, and his trembling a little.

“Hey, don’t freak out about it.” Harry says, reaching for Louis and pulling him close to Harry’s body. “It’s possible to have sex and not knot. I can come without knotting in you. It’s just…the knot is kind of what seals a couple. Like once you’re knotted, you’re bonded. That and the alpha’s bite make it all official.” Harry pauses for a moment and Louis still looks majorly freaked. “But if you’re not ready for that yet, I understand. I don’t need any of that to know you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“I just…it’s different for me, Haz. I was raised in a normal human community, like sure, I _know_ about how this is all supposed to work, but in my world, my old world, sex meant something and people fell in love after months of dating and they wouldn’t fall so hard so fast. It’s all just…so much.” Louis says and Harry notices tears forming in his eyes.

“Lou,” Harry breathes and hugs Louis close. “I’m sorry.”

“God, it’s not your fault. It’s no one’s fault. You just may have to be a little slower with me than you were with Nola.” Louis says, pulling back and looking down at his lap.

Harry reaches out and tips Louis’ chin up with his forefinger. “Take all the time you need. You set the pace. However slow or fast you want, I’m good.”

“You’re honestly telling me you’d be okay with not having sex for God knows how long?” Louis asks with raised eyebrows, looking incredulous.

Harry nods. “Believe it or not I’m on suppressants of my own that make my rut come only once a year, and I just went through it so I’m good. If you want to go back on your suppressants, I’ll fully support you.”

Louis stares at Harry like he can’t believe that he’s real and then he’s surging forward and knocking Harry backwards in a massive hug.

“I love you.” Louis whispers and when he looks at Harry, there’s not a single ounce of fear on his face.

“I love you, too.” Harry says and then pulls Louis in for a kiss.

 

**~*~*~**

 

It takes them six months to build up to a place where they talk about sex again, and it happens the night Louis tells Harry he loves him, really, truly, madly, deeply, _loves_ him.

“I feel it _everywhere._ It’s so powerful and it takes over everything inside me. I love you, Harry, with every cell in my body.” Louis says as they sit on the edge of the cliff with their legs dangling off the edge, ankles hooked to each other’s.

Harry looks sideways and Louis and resists the urge to flick him on the ear and say, ‘I know, you idiot.’

“I love you, too, Lou.” Harry says instead and then Louis knocks him backwards and has Harry’s hands pinned above his head.

“No, like, _I really_ love you. I’m so, stupidly, crazily, _in love_ with _you.”_ Louis says.

Harry just stares because there’s nothing to say to that and so he just smiles and then leans up to kiss Louis full on the mouth, both boys grinning into it.

“Once summer starts and we’ve graduated. That’s when I’m going off my suppressants, and you’re going to go off yours, too, if you want. We can find a place of our own and start our life together.” Louis says confidently and Harry just wants to dance or something because this makes him so _happy._

“When you say ‘start our life together’, do you mean…?” Harry cuts himself off because he’s scared that Louis doesn’t mean what he thinks, what he so desperately wants.

“Have kids? Yeah. I want that.” Louis says. “I want to start a family with you.”

Harry’s heart is _soaring._ Harry pulls Louis down for another kiss and then he’s rolling them over and kissing Louis with so much fervor Louis isn’t really sure what’s gotten into him, but he’s not going to question it.

“Kids would be great.” Harry breathes and then kisses Louis again.

**~*~*~**

 

There’s a party after graduation and all the boys and girls from the pack gather for the party to celebrate the end of the year and the start of summer. Everyone’s welcomed Louis into the family at this point, and he’s fallen into close friendships Liam, Zayn, and Niall, along with Harry of course.

After the party, Louis and Harry make their way into their new home, stumbling through the darkness of the foyer and crashing on the floor of the living room, a little tipsy and extremely giggly.

“That was the perfect night.” Louis says in between laughs. “Perfect start to summer.”

Harry rolls his head to look at Louis with a half-smirk. “I took my last pill this morning.”

Louis props himself up on his elbow. “Me, too.”

Louis shifts a little and his gaze falters.

“Hey, don’t be nervous, babe. I’m going to take care of you, remember?” Harry says and Louis smiles, nodding to steady himself.

“I know. It’s just…new. I know what to expect, you’ve made sure of that with all your research, it’s just…I also _don’t_ know what to expect at the same time. It’s two different things reading about it and actually going through it.”

Louis smiles weakly at Harry and Harry pulls Louis flush against him, holding Louis’ face in his hands.

“You are the single strongest person I know. I love you, and I know you’ll be fine. It’s exciting and I’m going to be right there with you.” Harry says and then places a kiss on the tip of Louis’ nose.

Louis blushes and then cuddles into Harry.

“You know, we should probably make it up to the bedroom, we did set the bed up and everything earlier so we _wouldn’t_ have to sleep on the floor.” Louis says and Harry barks out a laugh.

“Sure, Boo.” Louis says and he gets up, Louis maneuvering into a sitting position and blinking up and Harry, a look on his face like he had just spent all his energy on just changing positions.

“Would you like me to carry you, pup?” Harry asks and Louis’ face lights up and he makes grabby hands at Harry.

Harry laughs and scoops Louis up easily, Louis wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck as his legs dangle off one of Harry’s arm’s that grip him under his knees, the other bracing his back.

Harry walks up the stairs and makes his way to the bedroom. Harry sets Louis down gently on the mattress and quickly follows his down. They both strip down to their boxers and then crawl under to covers.

They’ve slept in the same bed for almost eight months now so they understand and recognize every sound the other makes, so that’s how Harry knows Louis is still feeling a little restless and panicky.

Harry doesn’t say anything, just rolls on his side and presses kisses down Louis’ spine, his fingers soothing down Louis’ arm. Harry then lays his arm around Louis’ waist and nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck, placing one, final kiss there and then curving his body around Louis, always loving being big spoon to Louis’ little spoon.

Louis has calmed now and his breathing is becoming more normal, so Harry knows he’s drifting off to sleep. Harry closes his eyes and smiles to himself; completely happy and excited for all that was to come over the summer.

 

**  
**

**~ Part Three: And Lovers Hold On To Anything ~**

 

It happens at probably the worst possible time, if you ask Louis.

Harry and Louis were having a house warming party of sorts for their new apartment about a week after graduation once they had all their things moved in. Everyone had filtered out by mid-afternoon, the party only supposed to run until 2, but Liam, Zayn, and Niall still remain.

The five boys are sat on the couches and chairs in the living room, Zayn cuddled under Liam’s arm on the love seat, Harry with Louis on his lap on the couch, and Niall in the recliner.

They’re discussing plans for the weekend – Niall suggests a trip somewhere like to the coast, Liam suggests camping, and then Zayn makes a comment about how having sex in a tent does _not_ sound as appealing as in a nice bed on the coast – when Louis starts to shift uncomfortably on Harry lap. Harry doesn’t think much of it; they’ve been in the same position for a while now, so he probably needs some adjusting. But then Louis is getting up and excusing himself to the bathroom.

Harry watches after Louis – Louis can feel his eyes on his back – but he doesn’t follow him. Louis is almost thankful, but he knows something is definitely wrong.

Louis makes it to the bathroom and falls to the floor, trying to calm his racing heart and clammy palms. Louis’ head is pounding and he’s feeling rather frantic. He’s panting and he can feel a tugging in is lower belly and he bites his lip as he can feel himself hardening between his legs. Then he feels the wetness in his boxers and it hits him.

His heat.

Louis pulls out his phone and wills his body to stay on the calmer side for just a few more minutes while he gets Harry to come upstairs.

**Louis Tomlinson:**

_Need you upstairs._

Louis doesn’t understand why this is happening _now,_ it’s not like there was anything to set him off, but then Louis thinks back their conversation right before he got up: Zayn had been discussing the merits of fucking in a bed versus a tent. Louis had barely even been aware of it at the time, the way Harry’s hands had slipped under his shirt and Louis’ mind had ventured off to images of Harry fucking him in a four-poster bed in a suite on the coast.

This of course, only makes Louis’ situation worse. Louis scrambles up and tries to wobble his way to the bedroom, the tightness and wetness in his lower region making the movement near unbearable as the fabric of his boxers rubs against his aching cock.

Louis doesn’t receive a message back from Harry; instead he gets the sound of Harry rushing up the stairs as a response. Louis’ barely made it to the bedroom when Harry’s rounding the corner and by the look on his face as he sniffs the air, he knows what’s happening.

“Oh, _God.”_ Harry mutters and his hands ball into fists in a sign that he’s clearly trying to control himself.

“It’s happening.” Louis whimpers and he’s overcome with the need to get Harry in bed, like now.

Harry backs Louis up against the wall of the hallway and starts kissing him roughly and it only spurs Louis on more, his body acting on its own as it wraps itself around Harry and starts writhing against him.  

“I need you. Right now.” Louis moans into Harry’s mouth and grinds his crotch into Harry’s immediately registering that they were both impossibly hard already.

Harry pulls away and Louis tightens his legs around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck, clinging to him like a monkey. Harry carries Louis to the bedroom and tosses Louis on the bed.

“We can’t do this right now. _Shit.”_ Harry growls and claws his fingers through his hair. “The boys are downstairs.”

Louis tears at his clothes because the air is suddenly way too hot and suffocating, Harry’s words barely registering in his brain because all he can think was _needHarryneedHarryneedHarry._

Louis frowns when Harry doesn’t immediately do anything about having Louis naked on the bed and Louis can’t handle that.

“ _Haz,”_ Louis whines and Louis’ vision forms a single tunnel view of Harry and only Harry.

Harry backs up and holds up his hands and Louis thinks he might cry if Harry doesn’t get on him like _now._

“I _can’t_ right now. _We_ can’t. I have to…I have to get the boys out.” Harry says and Louis whines, which sets something off in Harry because that’s _his_ _mate_ lying there in pain and he has to do something about it.

The hotness and arousal feels like its pooling between Louis’ legs, but at the same time, like its spreading to his entire body. Louis whimpers and tries to rut into the air for some kind – _any_ kind – of friction, but nothing works.

Harry crawls onto the bed just as Louis’ vision goes blurry and his head is swimming. Harry runs his fingers down Louis’ shaft, over his balls, and down to his hole, which is dripping slick, creating a small wet spot on the blankets underneath them.

“Shh, babe. I’m going to make you feel better, take the edge off, yeah?” Harry soothes and Louis feels like he’s going to pass out.

Harry prods his finger at Louis’ hole, the digit sliding in easy because of all the slick Louis is producing. Harry wiggles the finger and pushes it all the way in to the final knuckle and Louis’ eyes flutter at the sensation.

Harry reaches up and strokes Louis’ cheek, trying to get him to come to and focus on Harry instead of losing himself to the heat.

“Babe, look at me.” Harry urges and Louis’ eyes open as Harry tucks in a second finger.

Louis makes a small squeaking sound as Harry works the two fingers.

“N-not enough. Need you, need _you.”_ Louis whines and Harry feels himself twitch in his boxers and he wants to cry because he’s so hard.

Harry adds a third finger, finally pushing all three digits against Louis’ prostate. Louis’ back arches and Louis frantically reaches for his cock, red and angry and curving against his stomach.

Harry smacks Louis’ hand away and replaces it with his mouth, sucking the head only into his mouth and tonguing at the slit. Harry really wishes that this wasn’t Louis’ first _everything_ because they kind of had to be hasty here with the others being downstairs.

Harry presses his fingers harder into Louis’ prostate and sucks hard on Louis at the same time, which has Louis coming with a loud cry as he fists the sheets.

Harry doesn’t let up, knowing that once isn’t going to be enough, nothing will until Harry can knot him, so he settles for putting his abilities with his mouth to good use.

Louis is making these broken, whining sounds as Harry continues to push his fingers into Louis’ prostate as he relaxes his jaw and takes Louis all the way into his mouth, his tongue sliding down the underside of Louis’ cock. Harry’s nose brushes against the fine hairs trailing down underneath Louis’ bellybutton, and Louis involuntarily bucks his hips up, causing Harry to pull back and gag slightly.

Harry sucks at the head again, and pulls his fingers out causing Louis to whine and glare at him.

“God, Harry, come on. I need it. I need your knot in me, _please.”_ Louis whines and Harry slides off the bed to search for something he’s hidden under the mattress.

Louis continues to whine and rock his hips up into the empty air while Harry fishes out the dildo he keeps there for just this occasion.

“Here. I’ve got you.” Harry whispers as he climbs back on the bed and sets the dildo straight up between his legs and helps Louis into his lap.

Louis scrambles up and places his hands on Harry’s shoulders while he lifts himself up to hover over Harry’s lap. Louis’ eyes are glazed and glassy when he looks at Harry and licks his lips before lowering himself down.

Harry steadies Louis’ hips as he eases the tip of the dildo into Louis. Louis’ mouth falls open and his head falls to Harry’s shoulder as he takes in more of the toy.

“Harry…it’s… _fuck.”_ Louis whimpers once he’s sunk all the way down and curls his legs around Harry’s hips.

Louis stares unblinkingly at Harry with his lips parted and eyes blank. Harry leans forward and kisses Louis sweetly to calm him a bit. Louis takes a moment to react and then his fingers are curling in the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck and he’s roughly pulling him closer.

Louis starts rolling his hips to work the toy inside him, soft whimpers escaping his lips and Harry quickly swallows them. Harry holds the base of the toy steady as Louis begins to lift himself up and down, working his way up to a steady pace.

“N-not the same. It’s not you, Haz.” Louis complains as he buries his face in Harry’s neck.

If Harry wasn’t so horny, he may have snorted a laugh because _how would Louis know that this feels different than the real thing?_ He’s never had anyone before so he has no idea what it actually feels like.

“Soon, babe. Soon. Come for me, you’ll feel better.” Harry says and he starts shoving the toy up into Louis who moans and rocks his hips down.

Louis scratches at Harry’s back and whimpers against the sweaty skin of Harry’s neck when Harry angles the toy just so, so it will hit Louis’ prostate. Louis comes for the second time with a sob and Harry kisses him through it, his tongue lapping at the roof of Louis’ mouth to ease him through it.

Harry lays Louis down once he’s calmed a bit and slides off the bed again.

“I promise I’ll be right back, love.” Harry whispers with a quick kiss, knowing Louis is all right for a few minutes, but he still needs to hurry because the heat will start driving Louis crazy again soon if he doesn’t get Harry’s knot in him.

Louis makes a soft sound of acknowledgement and smiles weakly at Harry. Harry places one final kiss on Louis’ cheek and then rushes downstairs, all while pressing the heel of his hand into his crotch hastily to try and make his painfully obvious boner go down.

Harry makes his way into the living room where the other boys are still sitting and the second he walks into the room, they all stare at him with wide eyes. Liam stiffens and sniffs the air, making Zayn curl into him mote.

“It’s happening, then.” Liam says and tucks Zayn closer to him, his eyes falling closed as he tries to suppress his sudden urges at the smell of the omega-in-heat-pheromones.

“Yes, so if you don’t mind…” Harry says and makes a sweeping motion towards the door.

Niall looks confused and Zayn just buries his face in Liam’s chest, trying to make his mate pay attention to him and not to the smells assaulting him.

Harry rolls his eyes and sighs in frustration before opening his mouth to explain. “Louis’ in heat and so if you all could politely _get the fuck out of here_ , that would be great.”

At that, Niall jumps up and pats Harry on the shoulder.

“Well, we’ll be off then. Right, lads?” Niall says cheerfully and Liam and Zayn get off the couch, Liam dragging Zayn aggressively and Harry can just _tell_ he’s going to be fucking Zayn pretty roughly the moment they get home.

The second the door closes, Harry’s running up the stairs two at a time, shucking off his shirt as he goes. By the time Harry gets to the bedroom, he’s just in his boxers, his pants in a pool at the top of the stairs.

Harry walks into the bedroom and wants to _cry_ at how turned on he is by the sight of Louis on his hands and knees on the bed, arse in the air. Louis curves his head around to look at Harry at the smell of his alpha approaching and wiggles his arse enticingly for Harry.

“Please.” Louis says, arching his back to better present himself to Harry. “Please, Harry.”

Harry strips out of his boxers and crawls onto the bed. Harry takes his position behind Louis and runs his fingers tantalizingly down Louis’ spine while pressing kisses to his lower back.

“I love you, Louis.” Harry breathes against the soft, slightly damp skin of Louis’ back. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

“Please, Harry.” Louis repeats. “Need it.”

Louis whimpers and rocks his arse back into Harry’s body, desperate and needy. Harry takes his cock in his hand, giving himself a few pumps and then setting his tip at Louis’ entrance. Harry inhales sharply and then snaps his hips forward, all want to go slow and be delicate with Louis seeing as it’s his first time immediately thrown out the window at the feeling of the tight heat sheathing his aching cock.

Louis cries out the feeling of Harry inside him and comes immediately, his entirety quivering as his orgasm rocks through him.

As Louis recovers, he becomes more aware of the pain of having something much bigger than Harry’s fingers or the dildo from earlier and it’s nearly blinding. Louis’ hands grip the sheets as he falls to his elbows. Harry braces himself with his palms on Louis’ back, making Louis arch into an obscene position.

“Move, Harry. _Fuck, please_ move.” Louis moans and he starts rocking his arse back against Harry’s hips.

Harry pulls out almost all the way, only to fuck his hips forward again. The sound Louis releases spurs Harry on to continue his motions and to go even faster.

Louis makes sounds like he’s sobbing and his whole body is shaking. Harry starts to get worried, but then Louis is moaning, “Harry, _shit,_ so good. I love you. I love you so much. Fuck.”

Harry slows for a moment, only to maneuver the two of them so Louis is laying flat on his stomach on the bed and Harry is flush against him, never pulling out. The mattress muffles Louis’ moans, but Harry wants to hear everything Louis has to give, so he tugs Louis’ head to the side by his hair, pressing a needy kiss to his lips and then resting his head against Louis’ shoulder blade.

Harry grinds his hips in quick circles and revels in the slick slide of his cock inside Louis’ wet hole. Louis’ moans turn to whimpers and Harry doesn’t need him to say anything to know he’s about to come again.

Harry lifts up on his knees, pulling Louis along with him. Harry loves how pliant and giving Louis is like this, simply wanting to please Harry and give him what he wants.

“Flip over for me, love.” Harry whispers in a low, husky voice and grabs Louis by the hips and helps him shift so he he’s on his back, Harry still buried inside him.

Louis blinks up at Harry and gives him a small nod to let him know the change up is okay. Louis’ eyes are damp and pleading, Louis’ hands coming up to scratch at Harry’s sides as a means to keep them from tugging on himself and coming too soon.

Harry takes Louis’ hands in his own and places then on either side of Louis’ head, lacing their fingers. Harry bends down to kiss Louis as he thrusts deeper in him and swallows the cry Louis makes as Harry drives into his prostate.

Louis comes for the fourth time and Harry can feel fresh tears on Louis’ face as their cheeks brush. Harry places kisses over the damp tracks on Louis’ cheeks and doesn’t let up the pace of his hips.

Then Harry feels it: the tightening in his lower abdomen and the tingling in his toes. The knot starts forming at the base of his cock, and Harry wants to make sure Louis’ ready for this, that he’s _okay_ with this, before he goes any further.

“I’m gonna, _fuck,_ Louis, I’m about to knot.” Harry says and brushes his fingers against Louis’ cheek to get him to look at him. “I need to know…I need to know that this is okay, that you’re okay with me knotting you.”

Louis whines and Harry almost thinks he’s about to come again.

“Louis, please.” Harry tries again and Louis opens his eyes to look at Harry with blown-wide pupils and matted eyelashes.

“Yes, _God yes._ It’s all I want. _Please_ , Harry.” Louis moans and tugs on the hand that’s still holding his. “I love you, please make me yours.”

Harry moans at the pleading in Louis’ voice and kisses him desperately before pushing into Louis hard enough so that his knot breaches the already very-stretched hole. Louis gasps and scratches at Harry’s back with his free hand as Harry feels his knot swelling inside Louis.

“Gonna get you pregnant, Lou. We’re gonna have a whole house full. God, I can’t wait.” Harry whispers lowly in Louis ear.

Louis moans and with a shutter he’s coming with only a pitiful dribble against his stomach. Louis clenches around Harry’s cock and that does it for Harry, that and the constant stream of ‘yes’s falling from Louis’ bitten lips.

Harry’s orgasm is the most powerful thing he has ever felt. His entire body feels like it’s on fire in the most delicious way possible and the only thing he can think about is Louis and how much he loves him.

Harry leans down and bares his teeth before sinking them into Louis’ exposed neck. Louis shouts out in shock, but he relaxes after only a few seconds when he realizes what Harry’s doing and what it means.

Harry licks over the wound he’s just created and feels himself continuing to come deep inside Louis. When Harry feels like he’s finally come down from his high, he looks down at Louis – the boy he’s just claimed as his mate – and Louis grins up at Harry with the biggest smile on his face.

“I love you.” Harry whispers to Louis as he grins at him widely. “You feel okay?”

“Better than okay, love.” Louis replies as he wriggles his hips a little, making Harry’s tip press against his prostate and a soft moan escape his lips.

Harry chuckles and kisses the smile off Louis’ face until Louis’ pushing Harry back so he can look at him.

“I love you, too.” Louis whispers, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. “That was…I can’t even begin to describe it. Perfect may be a good start.”

Harry laughs again and kisses Louis once more before nuzzling his face into Louis’ neck.

“It’s going to take a while for it to die down.” Harry says offhandedly, referring to his knot and the still steady stream of come leaking from him.

“I don’t mind. Kind of quite like the feeling of you inside me.” Louis says and Harry smiles as he kisses his mark on Louis’ neck.

“Good.” Harry says and then wraps his arms around Louis as Louis does the same and they fall into a peaceful silence, completely blissed out.

 

**~*~*~**

 

There’s a lot of come.

It’s matted in Louis’ hair, and not just the hair on his head. There’s plenty caught in his leg hair, and even some spotted in his eyebrows.

Harry has streaks down his chest, and it’s all over the sheets.

And this is not even taking into consideration the state of utter shambles the rest of the room is in, not a single thing is standing right and there are more things crumpled on the floor than on shelves. Harry’s not even sure how they managed to make such a disaster of the place, but he feels a bit proud.

Louis looks down to where Harry is still locked inside him and he smiles before squirming a bit, wanting to feel Harry shifting inside him.

“Careful, love.” Harry whispers, nuzzling into the fresh mark on Louis’ neck, making him whine. “You’re going to be extra sore if you keep that up.”

Louis’ makes a small sound of discontent, but Harry starts licking over the wound he created and Louis’ sounds turn to whimpers, ones of pure content.

“God, I love you.” Harry whispers against Louis’ skin and he can finally feel himself letting up and shrinking down.

“Do you think that was enough? You know, to like…knock me up?” Louis asks, his fingers knotting together at the back Harry’s neck.

“We’ll just have to see.” Harry says and he finally pulls out, careful to pepper Louis’ face with kisses to distract him from the sting.

Harry shimmies down Louis’ body as Louis begins to whimper at the loss of having Harry inside him and at the complete _emptiness_ he currently is plagued with.

“Shh, love. ‘S gonna be all right.” Harry soothes as he sticks his long, middle finger into Louis’ still-stretched-wide hole and starts fingering him down.

Louis whines and Harry adds a second and third, hoping soon Louis will tighten up again and the un-comfortableness will go away. Harry slides his fingers in and out slowly, and Louis’ hole clenches around the digits, and Harry slips the third out, the opening only wide enough for two.

By the time Louis has shrunk down to the size of only being able to take Harry’s middle finger in half-way, Harry pulls it out and bends his head down, pressing soft kisses to Louis’ arse.

Harry rubs his nose against the crack of Louis’ arse, using his hands to spread him wide so he can get his mouth in closer to stick his tongue out to sooth the red, abused ring of muscle.

Louis whimpers as Harry’s tongue runs over the quivering ring, breaching it for only a second to make Louis arch off the bed and fist the disheveled sheets.

“N-no more. Haz, stop. ‘M too sensitive.” Louis whimpers and Harry gives one last stroke of the flat of his tongue and pulls back to bite Louis’ arse hard enough to leave an oval of teeth-indents.

Harry smirks satisfactorily and crawls on all fours back up to Louis.

“Love you.” Harry whispers and Louis’ eyes flutter closed as he snuggles closer to Harry’s invitingly warm body.

“Love you, too, Hazza.” Louis breathes, burying his face in Harry’s chest.

Louis snuggles as close as possible to Harry and then he’s feeling the tugging in his abdomen and the warmth flushing his skin. “I think I may be good to go again already.”

Louis rolls on top of Harry and starts grinding his bare arse against Harry’s crotch, an innocent smile playing on his lips, although Harry doesn’t buy it for a second. Harry watches his mate as his eyes turn dark and glassy, a second wave of the heat washing over him.

Soft whimpers fall from Louis’ lips as he falls forward and buries his head in Harry’s neck as he continues to grind his now-hard cock against Harry’s. Harry’s cock starts fattening up at the attention and Harry runs his hands down Louis’ back until he grips his arse and playfully smacks it a few times.

Louis makes a choked-off sound and then fists Harry’s hair, only speeding up the rutting of his hips into Harry. Harry slips a finger in between Louis’ cheeks and moans when he’s met with the slickness there.

“Already ready for me, love?” Harry whispers and presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

Louis whines and nods against Harry’s chest, slowly lifting his head to look at Harry with pleading eyes.

“Please, need it again. Need you so bad.” Louis whimpers and then rolls off so he’s flat on his back, legs spread wide in an invitation Harry can’t refuse.

Harry chuckles darkly and crawls on top of his mate, kissing him fiercely to mask some of the pain as he lines himself up with Louis’ hole and bottoms out in one quick thrust.

Harry takes his time this time, dragging it out a little bit more to see how desperate Louis could really get. He makes Louis come twice before knotting him, and as he does, Louis comes completely dry.

It continues like that for four more days and they barely even sleep. When they do, Louis wakes Harry up with his leaking cock in his face or by rutting his hips into Harry’s side and whimpering until Harry does something about it.

When it’s all done though, Louis seems happy. Completely, blissfully, happy. He tucks himself into Harry’s side and peacefully drifts off to sleep, but right before he does, he kisses Harry’s cheek and whispers a soft, “Thank you…for everything.”

Harry smiles and kisses Louis’ forehead, softly whispering back, “Thank _you,_ for everything.”

It’s quite for a while and Harry thinks Louis must have finally dozed off, but then he hears a small voice say, “I hope it happened, you know.”

“Hope what happened?” Harry asks, stroking Louis’ hair and looking down at him where Louis’ blushing something fierce.

“I hope we made a baby.” Louis says shyly. “I want kids.”

“Me, too.” Harry admits, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head and wrapping his arms tighter around Louis.

Louis falls asleep first, leaving Harry to admire Louis’ body and the way he curls in on himself. Harry wants nothing more than to lay Louis out and give every part of him the worship it deserves.

Louis makes a soft sound and the flops onto his back, his far arm flying off Harry’s waist and now dangling off the bed. Louis’ face is peaceful and Harry hopes that he never has another nightmare.

Harry props himself up on his elbows and just admires Louis for a moment before bending over and pressing a lingering kiss to Louis’ stomach, his fingers caressing the skin.

“If there’s a baby in there, I just want to let you know that your daddies love you very much. I can’t wait to meet you.” Harry whispers and then presses another kiss there.

When Harry looks up, he notices Louis is smiling in his sleep and then he’s curling back on his side to face Harry and so Harry wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to his chest.

**~*~*~**

Louis wakes up the next morning and he knows.

He’s not really sure _how_ he knows, but he just feels…different.

Louis rubs at his belly and then decides to sit on Harry, bare arse and all. Louis maneuvers on the mattress to swing a leg over Harry’s chest and then lowers himself down and cants his hips forward.

Harry wakes up seconds later to a full view of Louis’ cock in his face, and although that wasn’t really Louis’ original intention, he still gets a kick out of Harry’s face.

“Well, good morning.” Harry says, his voice all groggy and beautiful in Louis’ mind.

“Morning.” Louis says back, bending down to peck Harry on the lips, lingering there for a moment to breathe him in.

“How do you feel?” Harry asks, his hands coming up to rub along Louis’ arms that brace him on either side of Harry’s neck.

“Good. Great, actually. I’m…” Louis pauses for dramatic effect and gather his courage. “I think it worked. I’m pregnant.”

Harry’s entire face lights up and he quickly flips Louis over – as carefully as possible – so he can hover over him and shower him with kisses.

“You’re,” kiss, “having,” kiss, “my,” kiss, “baby!” kiss, kiss, kiss.

Louis giggles and lets Harry kiss him to his heart’s content, giving him encouragement by playing with Harry’s curls and wrapping his legs around Harry’s slender hips.

Harry falls on his side eventually, but that doesn’t stop him from holding Louis’ legs around him so they stay put and stay wrapped around each other.

“You have no idea how happy I am right now.” Harry breathes and nips and Louis’ jaw.

“I think I have an idea.” Louis smiles and reaches for Harry to pull him in for their first real kiss of the day.

It’s slow and exploratory, languid and soft.  In a word, it’s perfect. Louis holds Harry close to him and tightens his legs around Harry’s waist as he licks into Harry’s mouth and Harry sucks on his tongue.

Louis pulls back and Harry brushes his hair off his face and presses their foreheads together, his hand slipping down to brush along Louis’ belly. Louis smiles and tilts his head forward to brush his lips against Harry’s again, Harry humming into it.

“I can’t wait for everything that’s coming.” Harry says and Louis smiles shyly.

“You mean me getting fat.” Louis says and Harry laughs.

“No, you won’t be fat. You’ll be full of baby. _Our_ baby. You’ll be beautiful.” Harry says and Louis blushes.

“I’ll be annoying and emotional and have cravings.” Louis says and he is suddenly instantly regretting the decision to let Harry knot him.

“Babe, you’ll be fine. I’m going to take care of you, whatever you need I’ll be there for you, one hundred percent.” Harry soothes and Louis blinks at him.

Harry lifts his hand up with his pinky out and Louis looks at him quizzically.

“I pinky promise.” Harry says with complete seriousness.

Harry stares at Louis until he rolls his eyes and indulges Harry by curling his pinky around Harry’s.

“Child.” Louis mutters and Harry lunges forward to make a biting gesture at Louis’ neck.

“Watch it or I’ll have to show how much of a child I am _not.”_ Harry growls in Louis’ ear, making him shiver.

“W-what’s the ruling on sex after you’re already pregnant?” Louis chokes out, his voice shaky and his fingers tangling in Harry’s hair when Harry climbs on top of him. “’Cause like, I hear horniness counts as one of the cravings.”

Harry chuckles into Louis’ neck and licks over the almost-healed wound there from just a few days ago.

“Pretty sure as long as you’re up for it, it’s okay.” Harry says and then props himself up on his elbows. “But if it’ll make you feel better, we can ask a doctor.”

“Uh, Haz? Won’t a doctor find a pregnant man a bit strange?” Louis asks and Harry chuckles.

“Good thing we have our own doctor here that’s you know, _one of us_.” Harry explains and Louis nods as it clicks.

“Good. Then yeah, as long as we get a doctor’s okay, I’m good to go.” Louis says and buries his face in Harry’s chest.

“Get some rest, love. It’s been a busy last few days.” Harry says and cuddles Louis close, not letting his eyes fall closed until he heard the even breathing and light snoring coming from the sleeping Louis in his arms.

**~*~*~**

Harry loves Louis at all times, in all situations, but he thinks that he maybe loves Louis most in this moment, right here when he’s sitting on the floor of their living room with his brow furrowed as he tries to fully cover his rather large belly with one of Harry’s old jumpers.

“I’m too fat.” Louis whines and drops his arms to his sides in defeat. “Nothing we own will cover it all!”

Harry sits down behind Louis and wraps his arms around him, leaning in to kiss his neck. Louis huffs, apparently determined to not let Harry’s sweetness quell his sour mood, but Harry won’t have any of that.

“You’re not fat, love. You’re perfect. You’re full of baby, our baby. Our special little boy or girl that we’re going to bring into this world in just a few short months.”

Louis tilts his head up to gaze at Harry and his upset face quickly melts into a smile, which he of course tries to force back into a grimace but is unsuccessful.

“How you can be so positive about this I don’t know. And how you can still love me when I’m so fat and _ugly_ I’ll never know.” Louis grumbles and looks down at his swollen ankles.

“I’m positive because our baby will be perfect. I love you because you’re my Louis and _you’re_ perfect and I’m in love with you.” Harry says with a series of kisses to Louis’ neck and jaw. “Now, are you going to keep on being negative and down on yourself or are you going to come upstairs with me and let me draw you a nice bubble bath?”

Louis quirks up at this and smiles at Harry gratefully because bubble baths can never _not_ improve his mood and are his one true weakness (besides Harry of course).

Louis nods and Harry helps him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him steady. Harry takes Louis’ hand and leads him upstairs and into the bathroom, only dropping his hand so he can turn on the water and retrieve the bubble bath from the closet.

Once the water is warm and filling the tub nicely with frothy bubbles does Harry help Louis out of his jumper and sweats, leading him to the tub and easing him into the welcoming water. Louis sighs and gives Harry a grateful smile as he slips under the warm water until only his head is peaking out.

“Are you going to join me?” Louis asks shyly, his hands rubbing over his stomach under the water. “I’d like the company.”

Harry quickly removes his own flannel and sweats before stepping into the tub behind Louis who shifts awkwardly to make room for him. Harry slides down and pulls Louis’ body flush against him once he’s seated on the bottom of the bathtub.

Harry runs his hands down Louis shoulders and then reaches for their loofah and lathers some soap on it. Harry repeats his earlier motion and runs the loofah over Louis’ shoulders and then down his front. Harry rubs the loofah all over Louis’ body until he’s practically purring from all the attention.

Harry drops the loofah into the water and begins massaging Louis’ shoulders, which are quite tense from all the stress he’s been feeling over the pregnancy.

“You know you really shouldn’t worry so much about the baby. Everything’s going to be fine. Better than fine, really. You have me and I’m never going to let anything happen to either of you. You mean the world to me, Lou. I hate to see you stressing yourself out all the time.”

Louis turns his head to meet Harry’s worried gaze and he feels guilty for concerning him.

“I’m sorry, Haz.” Louis says. “It’s just…it’s a lot. It’s new and scary…but it’s also good, I suppose. I just don’t want to mess it up.”

“You won’t. You’re perfect. And besides, you have me right here with you to help you and keep you safe, both of you.” Harry says and Louis nods, suddenly feeling silly for stressing out so much because it’s _Harry._

“I’m getting al prune-y.” Louis says and Harry laughs.

“Let’s get you out, then.” Harry says and steps out of the tub to help Louis’ out by gripping his arms.

Louis slips a little on the tub, but Harry holds him fast and keeps him steady. Louis steps onto the cold tile floor and shivers a little until Harry wraps him in a fluffy towel. Louis smiles his thanks and lets Harry lead him to the bedroom with his own towel tucked around his waist.

Harry lays down on the bed and pulls Louis with him so they’re side by side. Harry watches Louis for a moment, his eyes never leaving the blue of Louis’. Louis gets shy after only a few seconds though from the intensity in Harry’s stare and he looks down.

“Babe, you’re beautiful. Promise me you’ll never think any different.” Harry whispers and places sweet kisses to Louis’ cheekbone and down to his jaw.

“You’re too good to me.” Louis says in a small voice and then looks up to Harry with wet eyes. “God, I can’t wait until I’m back to my normal self and my emotions and hormones aren’t all haywire all the time.”

Louis wipes his eyes with a small laugh and Harry pulls him in close. Louis feels self-conscious as his belly brushes against Harry’s and impairs them from fully being able to touch each other like they used to with their entire bodies touching from head to toe.

“Babe?” Harry asks, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

“Yeah?” Louis asks carefully, a bit worried as to where this was going.

“How are you doing on the cravings? Do you need anything?” Harry asks, his fingers dancing down Louis arm, making his skin tingle and something inside him perk in interest.

“Uh, I’m good I think.” Louis stutters out.

“You don’t need anything to eat, any blankets, or you know, need me to suck you off?” Harry offers, looking at Louis from under his lashes.

And there it is.

Louis feels instantly turned on and he whimpers before he even notices it. Harry catches on and shuffles down the bed and pushes Louis onto his back.

“Haz, n-no.” Louis protests and tries to push Harry away. “I…I don’t feel up for it. I…”

Louis is cut off by Harry’s lips around him. Harry bobs his head and then pulls off to lick at the side and to suck Louis’ balls into his mouth. Louis makes small moans that only encourage Harry to take him back in his mouth and suck him hard and fast.

“Harry…” Louis tries to get out and tugs on Harry’s curls.  

Harry lifts up and brushes Louis fringe off his forehead.

“Yeah, babe?” Harry asks, his eyes searching Louis’ for something wrong.

“I want to make you feel good, too.” Louis says as he blushes deep. “I want…can I ride you?”

Harry takes a moment to process and then he’s nodding vigorously. “Yes, yes. _God_ , yes.”

Harry reaches a hand between Louis’ thighs and starts to prep him, steering clear of his prostate so Louis won’t come too early. Louis gets impatient and urges Harry to add more fingers only seconds after the first, and then after the second as well.

“Just…I’m ready.” Louis sighs, frustrated by how turned on he is.

Harry lays down flat on his back and helps Louis maneuver into a straddling position on Harry’s lap. Harry pumps himself a few times so he’s fully hard and the set’s his tip at Louis’ entrance. Louis rocks his hips enticingly a few times and then nods to signal that he’s ready.

Harry helps Louis lift up and then guides his hips down so he can fully envelop Harry, the slick he self-produces making the slide easy. Louis’ lips fall parted and his eyes open to focus on Harry who’s looking up at him with dark, lustful eyes.

Louis begins to grind his hips experimentally and hisses at the stretch. Louis can feel the baby shifting inside of him and he rubs his stomach to try and sooth their child. Harry takes notice and places one large hand over Louis’ smaller ones, but keeps his other one on Louis’ hips as he continues to bounce up and down lightly.

Louis starts to gain some confidence and his self-consciousness is melting away as he begins to lift himself up even more only to ease himself back down. Louis moves to brace himself on Harry’s chest, his fingers splayed over his pecs as Harry holds him steady.

“You look so pretty, Lou.” Harry says in between soft moans and light gasps. “Feel so good.”

Louis beams and doubles his efforts, bouncing faster on Harry’s cock and nearing the edge at an incredible pace.

“I’m…Haz, I’m gonna…” Louis chokes out and Harry reaches up to tug on Louis’ swollen cock once, twice and then Louis’ coming, streaking Harry’s chest in white ribbons.

Harry eases Louis off him, although Louis protests and sets Louis on his stomach as he jacks himself off behind him. Louis teases Harry’s nipples and whispers words of encouragement until he’s coming with a sharp cry.

Louis rolls off Harry who keeps his arms securely around him so he lays down slowly and carefully. The second Louis’ head hits the pillow, he feels a strange sensation in his tummy, like something’s playing football inside him.

Louis gasps and his hands fly to his belly and he looks at Harry with wide eyes. “The baby…it’s kicking!”

Harry’s eyes go wide and Louis holds out a hand for Harry to take and he directs it to the spot where Harry can feel the tiny baby’s foot pressing against Louis’ belly.

“That’s…amazing.” Harry says, almost unable to think of any words to describe it.

Louis looks at Harry and both their eyes are welling up with the happiest tears. Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ stomach and starts softly singing to it, making the baby calm down and Louis feels his own eyes get heavy.

Harry finishes the song and kisses Louis softly on the lips.

“I love you so much, Lou. I can’t wait for our little boy or girl to get here.” Harry whispers and Louis makes a muffled sound of agreement. “Sleep tight, Lou.”

Harry shifts to pull the blankets up over them and cuddles close to Louis, wrapping him in his arms to keep him as close as possible.

 

~*~*~

 

Four months later, Louis and Harry bring home their little girl from the hospital.

“She’s perfect.” Harry whispers as he places a lingering kiss to her forehead where she sleeps peacefully between them on the bed.

“She really is.” Louis whispers back and looks at Harry expectantly, wanting a kiss of his own.

Harry chuckles and kisses Louis sweetly on the lips.

“Thank you for giving me this.” Harry says and wraps his arm securely around Louis’ waist.

Louis smiles and nods softly whispering, “I love you, Haz.”

“I love you, too, Lou.” Harry whispers back as he holds the two most precious things in his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Please let me know if you liked it/hated it/ just want to say hi! :)


End file.
